1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical apparatus, including a patient table with a table support and a table top which is movable at least in its longitudinal direction relative to the table support, there being provided a first drive mechanism for assisting this movement, if desired, it being possible to lock said table top relative to the table support by means of a locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of this kind is known from EP-A-0 506 172. The known apparatus is provided with a motor for moving the table top in the longitudinal direction, the table top being displaced on rollers which can be blocked by way of the locking device. Separate control members are provided for control of the motor and the locking device. The control members are accommodated on a console which also comprises a large number of other control members for other functions of the apparatus. Because of this large number of control members, the console is rather cluttered and operation requires close attention.